


Ahead of the Game

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inputting various formulae into her PADD, Gaila started to try to find a common denominator to them. Or at least to figure out what Toshiko Sato had been working on.</p><p>She hadn’t been intentionally setting out to create a Rift, in any case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of the Game

Gaila had obtained illegal knowledge while serving as a pleasure slave, which let her escape and join the Federation. It also meant that there were gaps in her knowledge of history, physics, engineering and chemistry; she never knew that humans felt some questions were not meant to be asked, let alone answered. Encouraged to learn and take on independent projects to avoid getting into “unfortunate situations” with local humans and their staid sexual mores, Gaila decided to pore over old questions and designs for technology. There were notations made by Toshiko Sato on several designs she unearthed, as well as mentions of Rift technology.

No one at Starfleet Academy seemed to know what this technology was, even though they supposedly had the best libraries and archives in the Federation.

Sitting crosslegged in the empty classroom she appropriated for her independent projects, Gaila puzzled over the various schematics. She pored over the notations, the advanced level engineering formulae that no one seemed to understand. They accused her of thinking too far outside the box, but she had never been trained to learn what the box even _was,_ so it was a rather disingenuous insult if she ever heard one.

Inputting various formulae into her PADD, Gaila started to try to find a common denominator to them. Or at least to figure out what Toshiko Sato had been working on.

She hadn’t been intentionally setting out to create a Rift, in any case.

Interdimensional rifts in time and space were not very common, but they did exist in Orion lore, so Gaila at least knew what she had created when the air seemed to shimmer all around her. The classroom existed behind her, but in front of her was a wall full of drawers with labels. Each label had a name and set of dates, and there was considerable rubble around her. One of the undamaged labels carried the name _Toshiko Sato,_ so really, no one should have been surprised when Gaila carried Toshiko’s body to the infirmary to be repaired and reanimated.

Sometimes humans were so impractical.

***

Toshiko was fascinated by Starfleet and what had become with the world in her future. She was transfixed by Gaila’s bright red hair and green skin, by the knowledge that she carried in her mind. They talked about computational theory late into the night, driving Uhura from their shared dorm room. Toshiko gladly went through the files that Gaila had found, lighting up from the inside out at the thought of a kindred spirit who wouldn’t look askance at her love for the complex and difficult. Gaila could smell the scent of her joy, the array of emotion readily apparent in the change of pheromone. Rather than be offput by mentions of this, Tosh wanted to study them.

Looking back, it was inevitable that Gaila would choose to kiss her, hands sliding over her pale flesh. She was a creature of pleasure, raised to think of sex in almost mechanical terms, and here was another person that seemed to understand that. Startled, Tosh froze for a split second before melting into the kiss. She grasped Gaila’s red curls tightly, pulling her close. “Not my first alien girl,” Tosh told her with a shy smile, sliding the curls from her cheeks and letting her fingers slide down the slope of Gaila’s neck. “Torchwood was all about aliens and the hard to explain.”

Gaila pushed Tosh back onto her bed with a delighted laugh. “Then I don’t have to listen to half hearted ‘I don’t usually do this sort of thing’ in protest before I lick into you and have you curling in pleasure?”

Tosh laughed. “Absolutely not.”

It was wonderful to be with someone that was at once curious yet shy about sex as Tosh was, rather like an Orion girl prior to her first blossoming. She curled her toes into the sheets when Gaila licked at sensitive spots on the insides of her thighs, tasted like Meridian honey and felt like warm velvet around Gaila’s questing fingers. Her mouth was eager, her hands caressing and cataloguing. It was a game of touch and repeat, explore and catalogue the responses. Tosh gave as good as she got, and Gaila found herself humming in hedonistic delight. She curled around Tosh, arms and limbs tangled together between the sheets, their mouths occasionally meeting.

Tosh nipped playfully at Gaila’s mouth. “I’m glad you opened the Rift. This is a better time for me to be living in.”

Gaila grinned. “And just think of all the things you get to reinvent because the scientists of this era forgot they ever existed. You’ll be quite the accomplished designer, then.”

“If you’re with me, maybe,” Tosh murmured, lips curling into a slight smile.

“I’ll be the face, you be the brains. It’ll work.” Of that she had no doubt.


End file.
